Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (2 + (6 - 10 \times 7)) \times 9 $
Solution: $ = (2 + (6 - 70)) \times 9 $ $ = (2 + (-64)) \times 9 $ $ = (2 - 64) \times 9 $ $ = (-62) \times 9 $ $ = -62 \times 9 $ $ = -558 $